


Heaven Is A Place On Earth

by sweetcarolanne



Series: Angel!Verse [5]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Canon Disabled Character, Cats, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Future Fic, Holidays, Home, Kissing, Love, Romance, Shoe Kink, microcephaly, pinhead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A festive fluffy ficlet, basically. I wanted to write something seasonal and happy featuring Pepper and her beloved (and where the killer Santa from Asylum stays well AWAY!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Is A Place On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am making no money from my fan fiction and so suing is futile. The characters are just having fun with me!
> 
> Dedicated to my dear sweet friend Mii-Mii Ramone! <3

At this time of year, it's easy to count one's blessings and be grateful for having triumphed over so much hardship. Naturally, the greatest blessing of all in my life is Pepper, and the sufferings now happily left behind were the times when I was without her. 

Holding me close at night, she always reassures me I will never be without her again before we fall asleep.

I have never had a single nightmare since we were reunited and made this house our home, our perfect love-nest. My dreams have all been sweet ones, dreams of her, but no dream could be sweeter than the reality of having Pepper in my arms.

As the holiday time draws nearer, I busy myself in the kitchen while Pepper puts up decorations. She gently shoos away our two cats, who follow her everywhere, climbing the ladder after her, jumping on shelves and trying to bat the shimmering Christmas baubles around with their velvet paws.

The whole house smells delightful; of delicious food and scented candles, and the fresh pine aroma of the Christmas tree. We decided to have a real one this year, and I have managed to find something very special for the top of the tree. An antique treasure from my very own childhood - a rare and valuable bisque Kewpie doll angel dressed in soft white satin with a halo of genuine silver and huge feathered wings. I hold the kitties back while Pepper stands steadily on her ladder and makes sure that the doll is fastened securely.

I smile as my beloved climbs carefully down and admires her own handiwork. "She reminds me of you," I say.

"Because she has a pointy little head, you mean?" Pepper teases wickedly, and I wrinkle my nose and laugh.

"No, because of her smile and rosy cheeks, you silly darling. And because she's an angel. Just like you are to me."

"You've always been my angel," Pepper whispers, and I bend to kiss her as the supple cats rub themselves against our legs, mewing for attention.

Soon there will be gifts under the tree, our presents to each other as well as prettily wrapped toys and tinned treats for the kitties. But I have an early Christmas gift for my beloved, and I shyly slip the box with its tell-tale shape and weight, wrapped in shiny golden paper and tied with a massive wide ribbon in a festive shade of green, out from its hiding place and put it into her hands.

"I got you a little something extra," I tell her, blushing. Pepper blushes a little herself as she begins to unwrap the package.

"You bought me shoes," she almost purrs, lifting them out with a rapt smile on her face. "Such pretty shoes, too.." and she thanks me with another kiss.

These are truly the most adorable shoes I have ever given her - soft leather of bright scarlet, kitten heels and bows adorned with small gold flowers in the center. They look as if they were made to perfectly fit her gorgeous little feet, which of course they have been.

"If you're good, I'll wear them for you tonight," Pepper murmurs, laying them aside at last and snuggling close to me. "And if you're really good, I might let you kiss them like you're always wanting to do."

Outside the world is a snowy wonderland, and inside we are warmed not only by a blazing fireplace, but by our love. If heaven is a place on earth, then surely it is right here, for we are each other's guardian angels now.


End file.
